The Journey
by TiaXX46524
Summary: Nami travels the harsh, unforgiving Wasteland with her brother Bio looking for their father, meeting new people along the way; and overcoming hardship and tragedy they never even knew exsisted.


Bright, bright light flooded into Nami' s eyes as she blinked to readjust them. She had spent so many years in that god forsaken vault that she had never realized how "artificial" the lighting in that place really was. "_Nami_," Nami turned to face her brother Bio, "_shouldn't we be moving on_, _I mean Amata did say Dad_ _was out here_...._somewhere_."

Nami stared at him, through her big blue eyes Bio could see held a lot of confusion and hurt over their father's sudden disappearance; but that didn't hinder her determination to find him, she never gave up no matter what the situation. She turned her head her blonde hair moving silently with her, to gaze out at the horizon of decrepit cars, and buildings that littered the "Wasteland," which she thought was an all too fitting name for what she saw.

Soon after what Bio felt was an eternity, and then some of unanswered silence Nami spoke. "_Yeah, we should probably get going," she_ checks her Pipboy to find a nearby settlement, "Megaton" sounded safe enough."_Follow me," _she states before easing her way down a slope towards what was left of an old cracked road down below; Bio unquestioning followed his sister, he always felt she was the smarter of the two. Had they stayed in the vault Nami would have become an advanced medical surgeon, while he would flourish as the resident garbage burner an achievement Dad didn't like too much.

"_Welcome to Megaton, the bomb is completely safe," _Bio stopped in his tracks "_wait, what bomb," _he states in a surprised voice, "_maybe we should just try somewhere else, we don't----_Nami cuts him off with a stern look of annoyance. "_If there is any chance Dad could have been here then I want to know," s_he states before turning to enter the makeshift Megaton, while Bio lets out an exasperated breath and ruffles his dark red hair.

Shortly after entering Megaton Nami noticed a man walking towards them, she also noticed he had a gun; she silently placed her hand around the 10 mm Amata had given her for protection, hoping to god she wouldn't have to use it. Bio noticed the man aswell, and cautiously took a place protectively next to his sister. "_Well I'll be dammed more newcomers, your both from that vault aren't ya," _Nami sensing that this man was no threat relaxed her hand away from her weapon, Bio noticing this eases aswell.

"_Um hello I am Nami, this is my brother Bio," _Bio silently nodded his head comfortable but still unsure of the oddly calm man.

"_Names Lucas Simms town sheriff, I don't why but I like you two; so could __I possibly help you in any way, something tells me your not here to take in __the sights."_

That's for damn sure Nami thought to herself, "_Yeah actually were looking for __our father, we were wondering if maybe he came through here," _Lucas Simms placed his hand on his chin, thinking silently to himself.

"_Come to think __of it I do remember a fella coming through here, hard to miss a man like that, __nice hair and cloths when most of us don't even shower, stuck out like a sore __thumb; I'd talk to Moriarty of Moriarty's Saloon, but watch yourselves that mans trouble." _

Nami turned to look at Bio he returned her look, and shrugged.

"W_ell I guess __we know where to go,"_ she said; he nodded "_yep."_

Nami opened the door and stepped into the loud, dirty saloon; right when she stepped in every ounce of her was screaming to just leave this place, and never look back , and under normal circumstances she would, but if her father came through here she had to know.

Nami started walking towards the bar accompanied by Bio who was also uneasy, and yearned to leave this place just as much if not more than she did. Nami also didn't enjoy becoming the peak interest of just about every asshole, and sleezeball in the bar; she couldn't help but notice everyone turn from their various activities to focus on them.

She hated feeling this out of place, but just as long as she got what she wanted she could stomach it for a little while longer.

"_Hey baby wanna drink," _Nami felt an arm wrap around her waist, and pull her down; now she was sitting on some dicks's lap and she was just itching to slap him across his greasy face, but she quickly composed herself.

Nami stood up her face red with embarrassment, and anger as she started to walk away only to feel a tug at her arm; and then be strongly pulled back down.

Bio seeing some wise ass with his hands all over his sister really pissed him off, fists clenched he walked over to the table of rowdy drunks; contemplating giving them all a taste of what's on the bottom of his boots.

But, the jackass he most wanted to teach some well needed manners to, was far to preoccupied with keeping a hold on Nami's arm despite her fight to get away, to even notice Bio standing right behind him. Bio placed his hand firmly on the drunk's shoulder, ending his persistent tug of war with his sister; much to the relief of Nami who upon being released grasped her wrist, and watched silently to the scene about to unfold.

Nami was immediately tended to by a woman named Nova, who she guessed was some sort of prostitute due to her appearance, and how every single man in the bar seemed to know her name.

"_You alright hon"_ _"yeah," _Nami said grasping her wrist she was more embarrassed if anything.

"_Who is that guy,"_ Nami said eyeing the man she knew wouldn't be bothering her anymore.

Nova took a puff of her cigarette "_that's Jericho he's just __an asshole, and an even bigger one when he's drunk don't let him get to you."_

Nami nodded not taking her eyes off the scene between her brother, and Jericho.

"_Whose the hunky red head you walked in with hon,"_ Nami turned "_oh __that's Bio my brother."_ Nova's eyebrows peaked with interest; "_umm tell __him first round on the house my pleasure," _Nami watched the woman walk away to a table full of hooting men, she was slightly appalled by the women's lack of integrity; but maybe that's the way they ran things out here.

Jericho turned his head to eye Bio, "_get your fucking hands off me before I teach you a lesson you won't ever forget kid." _Bio unphased only tightened his grip, "_I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only," _he crouched down so that him and the grizzled man were face to face; "_don't ever put your sorry motherfucking hands on my sister ever again, is that understood." _

Jericho stared into Bio's cold, serious, eyes "_yeah…whatever."_

Bio let him loose stepping back, still eyeing Jericho coldly. Jericho cracked his neck and looked at Bio, then at Nami, "_bitch isn't my type anyway," _he said sneering. He walked past Bio towards the exit, Bio eyeing him closely disbelieving he would walk out without making a fool of himself first.

Just as Jericho walked past Bio, he turned quickly hoping to hook Bio with a left, Bio foreseeing his attack grabbed Jericho's wrist with his right hand; securely pinning him against the wall using his left forearm.

Jericho let out a grunt of pain as he was forcefully slammed against the wall of the stairwell, Bio's brow furrowed in agitation; "_are you done, cause __I have all day."_

Jericho struggled under Bio's weight he winced then in a gasping voice stated, "_yes."_ Bio released Jericho who fell to the ground coughing, and grasping his neck.

He got up amidst the whispers, and stares of the bargoers; locking eyes with Bio once, then quickly stumbling out the door.

As soon as Jericho was gone the bar immediately resumed its usual level of volume, everyone talking about the ex raiders humiliating defeat; and the new guy that did it. Bio walked over to his sister who had taken a seat at one of the empty bar stools; he took a seat beside her; "_are you __okay," _he asked concern in his voice, "_I think I'll survive,"_ she said a small smile on her face, he smiled back relieved.

Nami crossed her arms over the bar wondering where this Moriarty guy was, "_you smoothskins want something, anything," _she looked up to see where the source of the raspy voice had come from.

She was slightly taken aback by the bartender's appearance, she tried her best not to make it look like she was staring at his rotting disfigured face; but she didn't want to come off as rude either, besides he seemed pleasant.

Bio wasn't put off by the ghoul's appearance at all, he remembered seeing pictures of people who had been exposed to ungodly amounts of radiation in his dads lab; the radiation had caused their cells to die at to large an amount for their body to cope with, giving them their rotten appearance, called ghoulification.

"_Hello I don't think we've met_, my name's _Nami and this is my brother __Bio," _Nami said kindly smiling warmly at the bartender. Gob was surprised these people were even talking to him, but they were actually being genuinely kind to him.

_"Um…I'm Gob the bartender here,"_ he was just waiting, waiting, for some sort of insult, underhanded comment, dirty stare, anything he was so use to that treatment here from everyone.

"_Nice to make your acquaintance Gob,"_ Nami said, Bio nodded in agreement "_yeah nice to meet you man."_ Gob was happy to actually meet some worthwhile people, and it's not usual that some pretty smoothskin is so kind and accepting of him; or even talks to him at all.

Gob looked around as if looking for some invisible threat that only he could see, "_look Moriarty __would kill me if he knew I was selling drinks at a discount, but for you __smoothskins I'd risk it."_

Nami noticed a man come out of a room in the back of the saloon, he turned locking eyes with her; smiling devilishly as he made his way towards the bar.

She didn't know why, but something about him just screamed trouble; she didn't want to associate herself with the strange white haired man, but she would if she had to. God head down quickly preoccupied himself with cleaning the already spotless bar top, Nami could feel the tension in the air; she watched silently as the man approached the bar.

The man turned to look at Gob his large smile quickly disappearing, "_Gob," _Gob turned clutching the rag tightly as if bracing for a smack; "_yes Moriarty sir," "go clean out the backroom," _Gob quickly left the bar, without saying a word.

Moriarty turned his attention back to the newcomers, the familiar smile played across his face; he looked at Bio, then at Nami his eyes resting on her a little longer than she felt comfortable with. He snatched up the dirty rag Gob left behind, and proceeded in finishing the task Gob had started upon his arrival.

"_Welcome to my saloon, Colin Moriarty at your service what can I do __you for," _Nami looked at him then half glanced at Bio, who glanced back with cautious eyes; she turned back to Moriarty.

"_I was told by __the sheriff that you might have seen our dad come through here," _Moriarty stopped cleaning the bar and looked at Nami with confusion.

He stared at her his eyes squinted like he was trying to see something very small, Nami looked around to see if maybe there was someone behind her; seeing no one she just returned his awkward stares. Bio remained silent his eyes shifting between his sister, and Moriarty preparing for anything unexpected.

Moriarty's eyes widened and his questioning frown, turned into a deviant smirk; "_well if it isn't the little baby boy, and girl all_ _grown up." _Nami looked at him with a questioning expression "_how do you know us," _he placed both his hands on the bar, "_persistent little flower ain't ya, you two lived __in my saloon for a little while, you two and your daddy." _

"_You're a fucking liar," _Moriarty shifted his gaze to Bio, who was sitting jaw clenched eyeing him with complete defiance. He chuckled then his smile faded as he gave Bio a cold, serious, glare, "_know your __place boy." _

Bio stiffened at the open threat, he wanted so badly to teach that old bastard a lesson; but thought better of it when he noticed the firearm visibly strapped to his side, he relaxed himself he had no choice otherwise.

Seeing the young man so submissive made him smile with prowess, Bio felt the rage well up in him like a bomb about to explode; but he tried his best to mask his contempt for the man.

Nami looked at her brother slight concern on her face, he glanced at her giving her a reassuring nod; she nodded back then faced Moriarty determined to get her questions answered.

Nami took her hand and moved a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, "_well did my father come through here or not,"_ Moriarty looked at Nami, her big, blue, eyes were staring at him, almost like they could see his very being; her lips parted slightly, her skin very fair, so young, so innocent, she was stunning.

His thoughts about the girl were anything but appropriate, the fact that he was old enough to be her father didn't seem to deter his lecherous thoughts.

"_Oh your daddy came through here all right,"_ Nami and Bio both looked at him.

Nami felt a twinge of hope, she looked at him with pleading eyes; "_will you please tell us where he went…please." _Bio glanced at Nami then back at Moriarty, he then said almost threateningly, "_the information __would be much appreciated." _

Moriarty grinned in delight at the situation that presented itself to him now, "_I know where he went, but I don't just give that kind of information __out for free," _Nami sank down the hope leaving her eyes, she tilted her head down to hide her sadness.

Bio placed his hand on her back hoping to comfort her, than looked at Moriarty visible scowl on his face, "_how much do you want." _Moriarty placed his hand on his chin, and looked up as if pondering Bio's proposal, "_hmm" _he placed his hands back on the bar; and looked at BioWith greedy eyes.

"_300 caps,"_ Bio looked up at Moriarty apprehensive, "_I only have100;" _Moriarty faked a frown, "_oh well that's to bad." _

He then shifted hisglance to the still weeping Nami, and smiled, "_I'm sure we could make __some sort of deal." _

Bio's eyes flashed with anger as he came to terms with what Moriarty was implying, he rose slowly from the bar grabbing Nami's arm; "_C'mon Nami let's get out of this hell hole," _Moriarty smiled callously.

Nami stood slowly then turned to face her brother, "_Bio….I have to do __this," _Bio bit his lip, then shook his head in opposition; attempting to pull her out of the bar.

She jerked her arm free of his grasp, much to his surprise seeing as how tight his grip was on her; he turned to see her facing him her eyes dismal.

"_I don't want to, but I have to" _

Nami turned toward the bar then turned her head,

"_please don't try to __stop me."_

Bio clenched his fist as he watched his sister be whisked away into the backroom by that perverse bastard, he took a seat at a nearby tableslamming his fist on it in defeat.

Nami's eyes scanned the small, cluttered, room her gaze falling on the small bed in the corner, causing her to cringe at the thoughts thatfilled her mind. She quickly turned around hearing the sound of a door locking, Moriarty turned and smiled deviantly as he made his way towards her.

Nami slowly began to back up only to be stopped by a wall behind her, Moriarty chuckled at her feeble attempt at trying to avoid him.

He placed his arms on either side of her pinning her between the wall and him; he took his hand and grazed it across her cheek causing her toflinch, he loved her childlike innocence he would never get this out of Nova.

He clasped her chin in his hand, she tried to avert her vision, somewhere, anywhere, other than those devilish eyes. He leaned in close, so close,that his and her lips were almost touching; "_there's no need to play hard to get, we're already in the same room little flower." _

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, then moved to small peaks up and down her neck. Nami tried her best to distance herself from the situation mentally but eventually her emotions took over, and she felt one hot tear roll down her cheek, and fall to the floor immediately bringing her back to reality.

Moriarty now bored with foreplay, started to unbuckle his belt, she looked at him a mixture of confusion and fear evident in her eyes.

He threw his belt to the floor, and looked at her then said impatience in his voice, "_undress." _

She did as she was told, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she unzipped her jumpsuit, it fell to the floor in a rumpled heap at her feet. She stood there in her bra and underwear.

Moriarty had removed every article of clothing but his boxers; he looked her over acknowledging every curve she truly was beautiful. She felt his eyes burn into her the discomfort was unbearable. He crossed his arms, and looked at her with almost disappointed eyes, "_all of __it_."

Nami's hands started to shake as she ran her thumbs under the bands of her underwear, she let out a small choke as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Her underwear fell to the ground, and shortly after her bra aswell, she stood there totally nude folding her arms across her chest easing her discomfort slightly; but not stopping the tears.

Moriarty smirked as he took in all of her beauty, he was excited mentally and physically; he slowly advanced toward her, grabbing her arms, "_let me see," _she whimpered softly then let her arms fall limply to her sides. She kept her head down to embarrassed to look at him, Moriarty ran his fingers over her small, perky breasts; smiling at the small gasp that escaped her lips when he touched her.

He held her face by her chin, and looked into her fearful eyes, he wiped away one of her tears with his thumb; "_don't worry I'll be gentle."_

He eased her down onto the bed ignoring her quiet sobs, and whimpers; he straddled her as he leaned down to give her one kiss on the lips, he gently caressed her cheek then let his hands travel over her breasts, stomach, past her slender hips to her groin.

He ran his fingers over her folds causing her twitch, and let out a small sigh, he smiled at her as he ran his thumb over her clit causing her to emit small moans.

He inserted two fingers Nami let out a small shriek and tried to sit up, he placed his free hand on her chest pushing her back down; she whimpered in protest as he continued to finger, "_don't tense up and it won't __hurt so much." _

She tried to close her eyes and relax but she couldn't stop the pain, eventually the pain became pleasure and she couldn't stop the tiny pleading moans from escaping her mouth.

He pulled his fingers out, Nami panted in protest her body ached to be touched, and she hated it; he smirked at her reaction he went to take off his boxers, but was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

He looked at her red, half lidded expression, "_what's wrong," _she looked down as if embarrassed by something; "_I'm a virgin," _Moriarty chuckled causing her to look at him, "_It's okay I told you I'll be gentle." _

He eased her down by her shoulders, "_I don't want to hurt you little flower," _despite who he was or what he was doing to her, strangely his words made her feel safer.

He removed his boxers, and threw them to the floor, he positioned himself over her placing his arms on either side of her; she wrapped her fingers around his muscled forearms.

She braced herself for the pain, he entered her in one quick thrust; Nami cried out in pain, and begged him to take it out.

He looked down at her, her eyes closed, teeth clenched; he kissed her on the forehead, "_It'll only hurt for a minute, I promise;" _he slowly began to thrust, she cried out and tightened her grip as the tears began to flow.

The pain seemed to lessen with every thrust the tears stopped, as her pain turned to pleasure, she moaned and begged him to go faster; she wanted to hate it but it just felt so good.

He quickened his pace Nami wrapped her legs around his waist, and moaned in pleasure every thrust; he smiled at her cooperation, "_I knew you'd come around."_

He began to reach his limit as he thrusted faster, Nami moaned and panted as her muscles began to tense, finally with one final thrust he finished. He glanced down at Nami her eyes half open, head turned to the side breathing heavily from exhaustion.

He pulled out and got up to retrieve his boxers strewn out on the floor, Nami got up from the bed what was left of the experience slid down her leg, along with the blood that was her virginity.

Nami scrambled to get her bra, and underwear anxious to cover herself; Moriarty turned around to see her quickly slipping on her underwear, "_no __need to be nervous, I've seen it all my dear." _

She looked at him a certain contempt in her eyes, as she quickly snatched her jumpsuit off the dirty floor, he snickered at the rise he had got out of her then took a seat on the bed; "_so do you want the information?"_

She nodded not looking at him as she zipped her suit, "_yes please," _he nodded back, "_GNR Studio in DC;" _he looked at her with stern serious eyes, as he got up to unlock the door, "_but be careful it's a warzone out there." _

Nami's face was stern but with a glint of hope, as she nodded and swiftly left the room, Moriarty following close behind.

Bio embraced his sister surprised by the defeated sadness in her once gleaming eyes, he held her by the shoulders looking her over. Nami seemingly reading his mind answered his question, "_don't worry I'll survive," _a small reassuring chuckle escaping her lips, Bio smiled relieved that his baby sister was still there.

Nami turned to walk out as Bio turned looking at Moriarty seething, he looked back the devilish smile played across his face; Bio shook with anger, oh how he would love to just wipe that arrogant grin off his face, but quickly calmed when Nami grabbed his arm.

He faced her, she looked at him her gentle eyes gazing up at him, "_come on Dad's more important." _

His sister was forgiving, far to forgiving Bio turned to follow her but not before giving that bastard one final warning scowl, if there's one thing he'll remember about this place it's that grin, that horrible, evil grin.


End file.
